


APH | 露中 | 孤岛

by Hilbert_space



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: 比雪崩、地震所能发出声音的更加低，因为它的原因更加庞大：一场亿万年前的恒星爆炸。这道声波比人类听力极限的20赫兹要长20亿倍。然而——“路德维希是怎么说的？”“一个B降调。理论上说，它会是一个非常低的八度里的B降调。”——————* Inspired by Arthur C.Clarke，Carl Sagan，Jack London* Human AU，Sci-Fi，interstellar travel，oneshot——————旧文搬运，作于2018.1





	APH | 露中 | 孤岛

 

“各位，我们有麻烦了。”  
阿尔弗雷德•琼斯转动转椅，面对向他们。尽管这个清晨尚未表现出任何异常，美国人少有的严肃语气还是使得王耀和德国工程师路德维希•贝什米特都不由得放下了他们的晨间饮料。  
只有伊万•布拉金斯基的目光没有离开他的茶杯：“我还以为事情已经没什么余地变得更糟了。说说看吧，你又捅了什么天才的娄子？”  
“我们正持续超过72小时没有接收到来自萨图努斯中继站的任何回复——确切地说，中继站似乎失去了响应，我甚至偷听不到它和其它小组的通讯。”  
王耀和路德维希面面相觑。这的确是个连阿尔弗雷德都会认为汇报它的优先级要超过和俄罗斯人斗嘴的重量级消息。  
一时间，分离舱内部只有巴赫的大键琴幽灵般地回荡着。终于，路德维希打破了这令人尴尬的沉默。  
“技术上说，中继站只是个‘扬声器’，用来缩短我们和基地的通讯距离。只要基地仍有和我们继续联络的意愿，即便萨图努斯坏了，我们也可以尝试去备用接口上重复登录。”  
非法登录。王耀想到。那会让基地指挥中心每个工作人员的屏幕上弹出明黄色的警告窗口。  
“问题在于，”阿尔弗雷德挠了挠后脑勺，把他那失去百分之百地球重力束缚的发型弄得更凌乱了，“事实更像是，坏了的不是萨图努斯，而是我们的通讯系统。”  
王耀和路德维希再次面面相觑。难怪五分钟前阿尔弗雷德奇迹般地略过了和俄罗斯人斗嘴的机会。  
“我记得那台大众T2上还有一台个人电脑，显然最起初只是你哥哥准备用来玩某些过时的游戏的，”伊万向路德维希点了点头，“但它应该还能顶点儿用，至少比我们四个加起来在纸上算术快。”  
“再好的个人电脑也没法运行新版本的编译程序，这就等于萨图努斯无法接收，除非把低频信号直接发送给基地——”  
“那就去做！”伊万喊道，“老天，阿留申群岛的长须鲸都比美国人聪明。”  
但王耀已经飞快地算出了约数，心里陡然一沉：“伊万，那太远了。”  
“他们要多久后才能收到？”  
“……要是罗马帝国陷落的时候这条求救讯息能发出去，我们差不多还有救。”  
又是一阵沉默，接着，俄罗斯人不可思议地笑出了声。  
王耀知道那个浅色头发的大个子正在想什么——伊万那么想已经有好一阵了。他本能地感到恐惧，但同时感到解脱。是时候了……  
伊万终于把视线转向了美国人，换来了对方的警惕：“你打算做什么？”  
“这不是阿波罗13号，琼斯。我们走得太远，远到来不及回去。其实你们心里都很清楚，59天前间歇泉损坏了设备舱时，我们活命的希望就同时被摧毁了——没有低温休眠系统，我们谁也熬不到基地输送补给物资的那天。”  
他仁慈地省略了“活活饿死”、“自相残杀”之类的字眼。  
“所以你急着去自杀。”  
阿尔弗雷德并没能激怒他的死对头。王耀想，这一次伊万也不得不承认美国人说中了。  
“我做出我的选择，而不是等到毫无选择。”  
“你打算做什么？”路德维希重复了一遍阿尔弗雷德的问题。  
“我要到外面去。”  
“你疯了，外面什么都没有。”路德维希不禁转身看向舷窗。他们四个人都向那儿看去。  
那一小块圆形玻璃上凝结着珊瑚状的白色晶体，再往后则是深沉的灰蓝色。雪花般的东西正缓缓落到地面上，但那并不是结冻的水，而是结冻的二氧化碳。  
“我需要T2，和所有的气象观测气球。我要试试看能不能用它们到云层上面。”  
他们身处的这个小小星球是一颗气态行星的卫星，重力和大气层高度都比地球所具备的更适合伊万•布拉金斯基的狂想。王耀意识到他们所有人居然已经开始思考这个疯狂计划的可行性了。  
“你需要更多动力。”阿尔弗雷德说。俄罗斯人点了点头。  
“我要去中心舱彻底‘杀死’那个瘫痪的超级电脑。供给它使用的能源将足够我们使用。”  
王耀心中升起一种不妙的感觉：“彻底关掉它意味着——”  
“——意味着眼下照料我们在分离舱生活的基础也将消失，”路德维希•贝什米特向四处看了看，“也就是说，这些灯光，暖气，热饮，古典乐，等等。”  
如果我们真的要这么干，越早越好。王耀听见了一个只要他自己能听到的声音。以现在的用度，所剩的资源大概只够再维持分离舱一个月。  
“投票表决？”伊万看着他们，轻声说道。王耀和路德维希慢慢举起了手，然后是不那么心甘情愿的美国人。  
“真希望我们还有更好的主意。”  
“你已经想了两个月。”俄罗斯人平静地说道。阿尔弗雷德发出一声长长的叹息。  
“该死的，我原以为有个办法可以把我们都带回去。好吧，那就开始干吧。”

* * *

62天前。  
“消失了？那是什么意思？”  
王耀跟着基尔伯特•贝什米特穿过连接着中心舱和设备舱的走廊。手臂粗细的线缆在他们脚下散发出微弱的蓝色光线。  
“字面意思。我们花了数十个月时间，从恒星系温暖的心脏漂流到这个荒凉的地方，它却变成了一颗无比正常的卫星，腓特烈在上——”基尔伯特露出一个有些恼火的笑，“奇怪的图案，变化的亮度，都消失了。”  
“难不成是一夜之间消失的？”王耀揉了揉额头。他刚从低温休眠中被唤醒，脑袋像喝醉酒后一口气睡到第二天下午才醒来那样隐隐作痛。  
“你知道的，它原本那些异常表现都有着极为固定的周期，但3天前的那一次，我什么都没观测到。”  
他们一前一后穿过中心舱的舱门，在操作面板前坐下。王耀开始阅读屏幕上面的信息，不一会儿便露出了困惑的表情。  
“‘至高’怎么说？你向基地汇报了吗？”  
基尔伯特递给他一包袋装红茶饮料。“基地允许我们自主选择。”  
“我们的超级电脑怎么说？”  
德国人似乎不太情愿回答这个问题。王耀立刻意识到也许这才是他被提前唤醒的真正原因所在。  
“好吧，”基尔伯特挠了挠鼻尖，小声说，“‘至高’认为我们应该返航，而且我觉得它正在这么做。”  
王耀想笑：“它被设计为不能违背我们的意志。”但另一名宇航员飞快地在屏幕上打开了新页面。  
“那设计一定出了问题。”  
“天哪，如果都按它的来，我们将永远无法进入卫星的近地轨道。”王耀也不自觉地压低了声音，虽然这并不能使“至高”听不见他们在说什么，仅仅是本能觉得在背后议论他人时不应该那么大声。  
“我原本想把所有人都唤醒，但‘至高’坚持认为事情还没到那个地步。我只好先唤醒你——按照轮换程序，你是下一个要醒来的。”  
他点头表示理解。让基尔伯特去和他的弟弟路德维希或者他的学生阿尔弗雷德•琼斯讨论这一窘境，都比选择他要合理得多。  
基尔伯特示意他看向窗外：“事实上，我有一个猜想。”  
王耀眯起眼睛，等待着闪亮的光能电池板旋转到视野后面去。片刻之后，那颗气态行星的卫星徐徐浮现在他们面前。它看上去是有些不一样了……仿佛有人给它表面涂上了一层厚实的灰白色。  
“那是……冰？”但看上去是如此黯淡。  
基尔伯特让屏幕放映出近两周来卫星图像的幻灯片。灰白色是从一个个点开始霉菌般扩大，接着融合到一起的。王耀忽然觉得这情形有些熟悉。  
“是云。现在，我们的卫星被困在浓密云层结成的茧里，”德国人停顿了一下，“云层大约有45千米厚。”  
“温室效应……”王耀轻声说。金星就有着类似的大气层，因此地表滚烫无比，但这里离他们星系中心很远……也许这温度将好适宜生命。  
“很好，我们的思路一致了。我觉得，‘至高’号应该去陆地上看一看。”  
“但那厚到不可思议的云层下面不会有多少亮光。如果要手动降落，会是个艰巨的任务。”他们之中只有伊万•布拉金斯基能胜任这件事。  
基尔伯特拍了拍他的肩膀：“得把大家都叫醒。”  
他意识到还有一个问题：“我们的电脑怎么办？等等，你要去哪？”  
“一起去吧，”基尔伯特抓着维修工具箱，“去中枢间给我们的超级电脑做个脑叶切除手术。”  
王耀做了个深呼吸。他也想不到更好的办法，好在事态还在可控范围内。“好的。我想，只断开意识控制组件就足够了。”

* * *

“总结完毕。”  
阿尔弗雷德看着那块由他支起来的白板。这几天里，他们都在往上面增添东西。分离舱渐渐显得像是某个物理系研究室的咖啡间了。  
“原定目标：借助气态行星的引力，飞向卫星，并进入卫星近地轨道。勘测考察卫星亮度周期性显著变化的可能原因；近距离观测玫瑰色星云中出现的疏密不等的图案。  
“70天前，第一次出现异常：卫星亮度的周期性变化和星云中的图案消失。  
“65天前，当值操作者提前唤醒第二名宇航员。手动断开超级电脑意识控制组件。自动驾驶改为手动。提前唤醒其余三名宇航员。  
“64天前，在基地帮助下穿过卫星云层，手动操作降落。  
“62天前，强风。着陆点下方冰层破裂，间歇泉喷发。设备舱当即被摧毁。中心舱破损，光缆部分断裂。一名宇航员死亡，其余四名宇航员进入分离舱避难。  
“61天前，大幅降温。应急电源启动。与中枢间重联至47%，维修分离舱气压阀。  
“60天前，持续大幅降温。降雪。与中枢区重联至56%，与基地重新取得联系。  
”56天前，持续降温降雪。强风。中心舱与分离舱在冰面剧烈位移。中心舱明显失去水平。  
“55天前，与中枢区重联至72%，中枢区与中心舱连接断裂。  
“6天前，第一次与中继站失联。  
“3天前，核实为分离舱备用通讯设备损坏。  
“目标调整：释放飞行器以考察外部环境，并确定中心舱目前较着陆点相对位置。评估中心舱状态。维修工作车。在评估状态良好的前提下驾驶工作车至中心舱，尝试启动返回组件。  
“2天前。强风。云层出现缝隙。完成工作车维修与中心舱评估。  
“1天前。云层进一步分解。”  
阿尔弗雷德不出声地读完这些由各种字体、颜色写成的日志，然后看向伊万•布拉金斯基：“诸神保佑，现在，我们可以‘到外面去’了，但还有个问题。眼下只有两套宇航服是几乎完好的。”  
“我的。”王耀小声说。  
“不错，而且那一件只有你穿得下。看来你必须是人选之一了。”  
“我没意见，”中国人在他的三个同伴之间来回看了看，“你们中有志愿者吗？”  
“我们都愿意，所以——随你心意挑一个人陪你。或者抽签。”俄罗斯人扬起手，露出三张纸条的上半截。 “抽到没涂黑的那个人出去。”  
“剩下的人有什么事可做？”王耀问道。路德维希示意要发言，他点点头。  
“我还没来得及写到白板上。星云背景里的图象又出现了,”路德维希把放在膝盖上的笔记本式个人电脑转到面对他们的方向，“3天前释放的轨道飞行器拍摄到的。”  
它们面面相觑，感到极度迷惑和一种古怪的好笑：就好像什么有意识的东西在存心戏耍他们似的。  
“你们觉得两天后卫星的亮度会不会按照周期变化？”  
“但天气正在好转，我们不妨多等一会儿——”  
伊万摇头，打断了路德维希，“天气正在好转不是巧合，两天后一定有不寻常的事发生。我们要在那之前抵达中心舱。”  
“中心舱距离此处有2.7公里。”阿尔弗雷德的声音。  
如果一切顺利，半小时就能到那儿。王耀想。但这次任务和“一切顺利”之间的偏差已经大到无从修正了。  
“两天后。那我们最好从现在就着手准备出舱。王，你的人选？”  
“我觉得答案是显而易见的……”美国人小声说道。  
他看着那双紫色的眼睛，同时能清楚地听见自己心脏跳动的声音。他曾在这双眼睛里看见很多东西：默契，羞涩，爱意，骄傲，痛苦或欢欣的泪水，海洋般咆哮的狂怒，大火熊熊，星尘闪烁。  
“伊万。”

  
* * *

“我还是不明白。”  
“哪儿不明白？为什么选你？”  
“不，是我们之间，”伊万伸出手，在他们之间比划了一下，“到底是怎么一回事儿。”  
王耀看着他一会儿，然后挨着他坐下了。他们并肩坐在分离舱通往中枢区的过道里，舷窗外是昏沉夜色和被风撕碎的雪片。因为这儿的引力比地球上的小，那些白色结晶滑稽地悬晃在半空中。  
“你是我最信任的、和我最有默契的那一个。”  
“在我们三个人之中？”  
“在所有人之中，”王耀纠正道，“——在我知道的所有人之中。”  
“曾经是这样。”  
“永远是这样。有些事出现后就会一直存在下去。”  
“比如说？”  
比如知道眼泪是烫的，知道心脏是在哪个确切的位置，知道血是如何流向四肢百骸，知道怀抱着某种感情比怀抱着毛茸茸的猫更温热柔软，知道是谁的声音念自己的名字最合适，知道一个简单的词可以比建筑物、大海甚至星辰更阔大。  
“我也有不明白的。如果说宇宙满溢生命，为什么我们四处求索，却找不到任何踪迹。”王耀看着凝结的二氧化碳碎片缓缓坠进地面，然后看向他的同伴，“如果说还有百十亿人和我们一同活着，为什么我还是不得不回到你在的地方。”  
伊万发出一声轻笑：“你发现了，我们这种人其实没太多地方可去。”  
他们是这个时代的海员，居无定所，大好时光都掷于漫长旅途中，要么无功而返，要么永远沉睡在某个冰冷黑暗的角落。很少有外人爱上他们，但他们不以为意：有着奇思妙想，雄心壮志的年轻人们，成群结队时总是快活得忘乎所以。  
王耀伸出一只手，放在俄罗斯人肩上，靠近脖子的地方。他能感到另一具身体里温暖又脆弱的心跳，和他自己的是如此相似。是啊，到底是怎么一回事呢？  
他们之间“有过一段儿”。在一起的时候，别提有多快乐；执拗地分道扬镳时，闹得几乎所有人都知晓一二；再之后，他们理应变回自由的人了，但却没有。他们之间的关联依然存在：随着一呼一吸，鲜血四处流淌。这种东西是没办法握住两端然后干脆利落地折断的。  
“我曾以为那是个错误。和你在一起时的快乐，将要见到你时的快乐，等待时的痛苦。都是无益的。所以我约束自己，但一次又一次地，失败了，今年最为失败。出于某种原因，我想回到基地，想和你再见一面。”  
“出于什么？”  
他沉吟许久。“出于一个梦。”  
“梦见我们还在一起的时候？”  
王耀摇头：“梦见我一个人，大概有几十年，然后死了。”  
伊万想笑：“到现在这地步，我们肯定没几十年可接着活。”  
“人总是要死的，”王耀用一种轻松的语气说道，“我了解你的想法。”  
“别说大话。”  
“那这是怎么回事儿？”  
伊万试图收拢藏在口袋里的那只手，但晚了一步，三张纸条翻落到地面上，都有一半被涂成了黑色。

 

* * *

这台车和那些曾经在地球上到处奔驰着的大众T2并不是同一种东西。它要更小，更轻，由四个可变向的助推器组件而不是车轮所驱动：一切设计都为了能在外太空运行的功能而服务，至于这其实并无必要的、酷似大众T2的外形，很可能只是出于基尔伯特•贝什米特的个人爱好。  
“基地不幸地把我们的着陆点选在了某个结冻的湖面上，因为这个缘故，中央舱此刻距我们有2.7公里远。就像冰壶比赛。”阿尔弗雷德最后检查完毕工作车的状态，从鸥翼门右侧跳出车舱。  
路德维希抱着笔记本电脑，从T2的另一侧探出脑袋：“那么，就交给你们了。车上装了追踪器，我会随时帮助你们校正方向。”  
“准备出发。”俄罗斯人拍拍他的肩膀，起身离开了。  
王耀有些忧虑地看着舷窗。凝结的二氧化碳冰晶顽固地黏在玻璃外侧，这等于说舱外起码低至零下八十度。这种温度地球上也许出现过——但和“适宜生命”差得可有点远。  
“到外面去”的确是个糟透了的主意。王耀想。

* * *

“能听见吗？”  
“很清楚。”  
“车已经从我们的视野里消失了，祝你们好运。”  
王耀看了一眼倒视镜。是的，他也看不见分离舱了，只有被粗鲁地扯断的线缆在路上蜿蜒，从积雪里挣扎着露出黯淡的蓝色，像一条脱落的脐带。  
它正将他们引向它原本连接着的另一端：中心区。  
上周，外面还是昏昏沉沉的，就像北方那些太阳升不起来的冬天。自从云层消散后，白天变得越来越明亮了，尽管弥漫的雪雾让他们只能看到一种毫无特征的纯白色。  
渐渐地……  
冰面上出现了一些图案。  
王耀靠近车窗努力辨认，但他非常缺乏相似的经验。那些大理石花纹般的图案像是某种从冰层下面生长出来的东西。他困惑地皱起眉头，在想是否要将这个发现告诉路德维希他们。  
“你在看什么？”伊万在操纵玻璃刮的间隙看了他一眼。  
“地面上出现了些别的东西。”  
“我注意到了，”他们中最优秀的驾驶员点了点头，神情有些凝重，“云的影子。”  
王耀刚想接着提问，一阵剧烈的颠簸忽然袭击了车舱，把他砸在操作面板上。  
他似乎眩晕了十几秒，或许更久。该死的，他听不见声音了，就好像整台机器和外面的风同时歇了火。他伸手想抓住伊万：至少那个人要没事——  
碰到什么东西之前，他感到有潮湿的东西从脑袋上慢慢流了下来。在他陷入无意识前的最后时刻，他想起那天一早阿尔弗雷德和伊万关于“事情还有多少余地变得更糟”的对话。  
事情糟得不能再糟了。

 

 

* * *

“喂！请回答！发生了什么？你们为什么这么久都一动不动？请回答！王？布拉金斯基？！”  
伊万眨了眨眼睛，过了几秒，通讯器的轮廓浮现了出来。他伸手抓住它，凭记忆摸到录音按键。  
“有多久？”  
“什么？天哪，你还活着？”  
伊万眯起眼睛，检视着车舱内部。明亮的光线从某个他此刻看不见的地方曲折地传来，照亮了一切。  
“我想我们都活着，但遇到了一个问题。”  
“谢天谢地，你们还活着。”这是路德维希的声音。  
“好吧，能回答我的问题吗？你们这样嚷嚷着试图吵醒我有多久了？”  
“将近两个小时。”  
琼斯的声音重新插了进来：“什么问题？”  
“我们偏离了计划中的路线。”  
“可追踪器并不是这么说的，”一阵敲击键盘和鼠标的声音：“你们只是一动不动。”  
俄罗斯人仰起头，往车舱前部走去，他看见了：冰冻气体的碎片从他们之前坠落的地方缓缓落下。一场在阳光中闪烁的雪。  
“这不是湖，是一口井。”  
“T2正在水中？！”  
他似乎能看见德国工程师紧张过度的表情，不由得撇了撇嘴：“谢天谢地，它若干个世纪前就干涸了。”  
那边传来了如释重负的呼吸声。“很好……王呢？有没有人受伤？”  
伊万清醒过来后做的第二件事就是检查同伴的状况：流了点儿血，恶心，并无大碍。作为被选拔出来的飞行员，他们承受极限环境的素质和意志力远高于普通人，按照这个标准，他们之前的坠落还算不上特别糟糕。  
“他只是有些——”句子刹住了。  
他也看见了那令人张口结舌的东西。  
那道圆弧悬挂在灰蓝色的天幕上，宁静而锋利，像一座巨大行星的晨昏线，但伊万立刻想到他们正在冰面之下，这颗星球的内部。  
可它的确在发光。  
“基尔伯特说对了。”小个子的亚洲人轻声说。  
“……什么？”  
“在最开始，他说那也许只是星际海盗的诱饵信号。异常的光亮和图形，飞行轨迹，降落的决定，降落地址的选择，都被设计过。我们是被引诱到这儿来的。”  
“我不否认这儿充满了非自然的痕迹。它曾被建筑过。”  
王耀点头。“这不只是口井，而是宣礼塔，主教堂，神殿……那一类东西：为了超出理解的事物而建筑出来的东西。”  
“你认为他们供奉的是什么？”尽管他心里已经有了答案。  
“光。”

* * *

在地球上是看不到这里的：人马座生气勃勃的星云把他们的母星和整个星系的轴枢隔开了。他们有且只有一个太阳，一个月亮，完美而单调。  
现在，这儿的太阳是一簇爆开的烟花：它们要过很多很多年才会再像这样紧挨在一起，炽热而耀眼。  
这个由冰做成的巨大容器开始渐渐流淌出血液：还没到融化的地步，只是更加清晰了：纵横的裂纹，盲眼般的气泡，一些雪变成了雨。  
光从那个万神殿穹顶般的洞口源源不断地填塞着，照亮了无数正在那儿徘徊的水珠。看起来真熟悉——  
“还记得我们在空间站搞出事故的那周么。”  
果然，伊万也想到了。王耀不禁露出了微笑：“设备室变成冰箱的那次？”  
“我们不得不戴着我姐姐非要塞给我的毛线帽子开展维修工作——”  
“第二天，我们拧开气密阀门后，看见雪花都变成了水——”  
是完美的，纯粹圆球形的水，没有重力要它们去任何地方，于是它们随机地充满了整个舱室。他们只得拿吸尘器来收集干净。  
“还有那个大水团，我差点把琼斯的脑袋摁进——”  
“是差点又把温控设备又弄短路了。”  
伊万发出一声轻笑：“真令人遗憾。”  
他们那时还很年轻，还不知道土星的光环劈穿小行星带是何种模样，还没见识过木星真正的颜色，还没去过母恒星系之外的地方，还怀揣着很多温热的梦，还以为宇宙是个喧闹的地方，他们会很快遇见其它活生生的东西，得以证明人类并非是被困在一座可怜的岛上。  
但到了这个地步，他们所有的收获也不过两种：与殖民到其它星球的人类后嗣之间的争吵，无人认领的遗迹。  
这个巨大装置就是后者之一。  
“那道光‘醒了’。”伊万忽然说道。  
过了一会儿，那道弧光变化的幅度才变大到王耀能分辨出来的程度：它正沿着墙壁慢慢爬升着。又过了一会儿，出现了第二、第三……无数道弧光，它们互相推搡着，像涟漪那样在容器内部发出轻柔的回音。  
就好像有人把那些太阳都浸到了水里。  
“只是因为？”  
“只是因为太阳升起来了。”他的同伴轻轻点头，同样痴迷地看着那些线条。  
他感到不可思议，并非因为这不可能，而是这可能性微弱到令他害怕：他们一直在找寻的，就是设计了这个容器的存在。  
可它若是真的存在，为什么又总是以暗示的、间接的方式。为什么它从未径直向人类伸出手来？  
他们热忱地发出过声音，那载有黄铜唱盘的飞行器现在已经不知游荡到何处了，但无论好坏，没有任何回音传来。

* * *

“也许它试过，是我们知觉不到。”  
“我们早已有足够多的射电望远镜了。”数世纪以来，以他们为代表的探索者也在将寻觅文明的触角伸展到尽可能远的地方。  
“它们的交流方式可能大大超过了我们的接收区间。”  
“……就像不同频段的电台，或是大洋里的鲸群？”  
“就像我们之前观察到的那个图案。有一种绘画方法就是以疏密、粗细不等的螺旋线来呈现图案。我们只看到了表象。它仅仅是一段频率非常低的声音。”  
比雪崩、地震所能发出声音的更加低，因为它的原因更加庞大：一场亿万年前的恒星爆炸。  
这道声波比人类听力极限的20赫兹要长20亿倍。然而——  
“路德维希是怎么说的？”  
“一个B降调。理论上说，它会是一个非常低的八度里的B降调。”  
一切居然都合乎逻辑：亮度变化是因为恒星聚会附带来的云层和冰雪，星云里的图案是一具至今温热的尸骸。光从圆形的空洞中落下，光斑随着时间流淌在昏暗的墙壁上爬行。  
是他们擅自主张地给这一切加了解释和猜测。这并不是个遗迹，因为它依然很好地达到了它被建造时赋予的目的，也将在很长一段时间里维持着这个功能。  
也就是说，这场注定要让他们送命的探险还是有那么一点儿意义的：有别的文明建造了这颗星球，用来向他们打招呼。  
尽管千百年才有一次。  
其实，人类已经有足够的聪明才智来建造类似的东西了，但他们从未做过：这时间对一个人来说实在太过漫长。很多人想要求取更长的生命，为此杀戮献祭，营造陵墓，制作不朽的皮囊，但都是徒劳；很多人则干脆不再关注遥远的存在，只为温暖、爱欲，有回音的事物而奔走。  
王耀曾经对那种囿于朝暮的心态嗤之以鼻：他刚刚被选拔到基地，一心认定自己要做的事更宏大，更有意义，直到他也被本能的引力俘获。  
那段日子里，他甚至认真计划过另一种未来，但最终，他们没能走到那里去。  
直到今年，他终于又回到基地时才明白，他们仍然是有爱的。  
这当然不是说他们能回到那种短暂而热烈的蜜月里去，只是他曾以为爱是一种关系，但事实说明它是一种存在：关系可以断绝，存在，哪怕只是存在过的事物也无法抹杀。  
就像大爆炸的幽灵仍然在整个世界里飘荡那样：在绝对的寒冷里，温热的事物是永恒的。

 

  
* * *

“我要是能再小心点儿，说不定能避开那片冰面。”  
“早晚的事，变薄的冰支撑不住我们和车舱的重量的。”  
“你已经发觉了，但我那时也想不到更好的办法，只能碰碰运气。”  
“什么？”  
“你说冰面上出现了些东西。”  
“……只是种感觉，我也说不上来具体是什么。”  
“就像在切尔斯基那样。一米厚的冰层足以开车，有裂缝也没关系，可到了春天，就得十分小心：湖面边缘会出现深色的斑点，冰变得越来越像玻璃，甚至能看见气泡向上涌动。”  
“这儿的春天未免也来得太快。”  
他不禁笑了：“比山洪还凶猛。虽然这兔子洞底还是又黑又冷。”  
他们坐在支离破碎的车舱里，装置引导出的光线让他们仿佛身处一个有着巨大水面的洞穴。他们已经没办法回营地了：设备都损坏得太厉害，地面又离得太远。  
结局并无悬念。  
“就结果来说，我们能坠落下来还是个挺好的安排，”王耀伸出手比划了下，“发现了这个奇迹。”  
他们默默地看了会儿光晕的涟漪，王耀又轻声说：“谢谢你。”  
“为了什么？”  
“你的勇敢。”  
“如果一开始告诉我，我要做的是开着一辆玩具车从冰湖里栽落，被一路冲刷，差点淹死或冻死，又被拍进一个三百米深的洞穴，我肯定不干。”  
他的同伴转过脸来看着他，摇了摇头。那对颜色和形状他都很熟悉的眼睛在昏暗中熠熠发光。  
“你纵身跃入过更可怕的深渊呢。”  
“因为那是你要求的，而且你和我一起。具体点儿说，就是昨天晚上你说出的，是我的名字。”

 

Fin


End file.
